Cloud computing services providing an information technology has been widely used. A cloud computing service provider (hereinafter, referred to as a cloud provider), providing the cloud computing service, has been building data centers on a worldwide scale for various objectives including providing high responsiveness, high throughput, and short turnaround time (TAT) for end users all over the world.
In this circumstance, an application service provider (hereinafter, referred to as an application provider), using the cloud computing service, is required to provide an application with high responsiveness, high throughput, and short TAT to end users.
PTL 1 discloses a technique of establishing a connection between an end user and an application in a data center close to the end user, to provide high responsiveness, high throughput, and short TAT for the end user.